llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Puwa Puwa-O!
Puwa Puwa-O!(ぷわぷわーお!) is a Smile Attribute song by Printemps. It was the event song for the Suki Suki Puwa Puwa event. It can be unlocked by clearing Part 3 of Chapter 44 of the main Story (Rank 148). The token for this event was a Graduation Cap Easy * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 5 * Token Cost: 15 Caps * XP Earned: 12 Normal * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 10 * Token Cost: 30 Caps * XP Earned: 26 Hard * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 15 * Token Cost: 45 Caps * XP Earned: 46 Expert * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 25 * Token Cost: 75 Caps * XP Earned: 83 Master * Stage Level: * LP Cost: 25 * XP Earned: 83 Lyrics Rōmaji= Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou! Aitaku naru naru BABY (suki suki puwa puwa) Aitai tsubasa ga byun byun motto byun byun hayaku (Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!) Watashi o mitsuketara tsukamaete (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Oozora kakemeguru koigokoro (puwa puwa puwa puwa) Sekaijuu de tatta hitotsu no LOVE (OH! YES!!) Dakara wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda Fushigi dayo itsu kara? Wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda Fushigi dayo nande da? Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai BE MY BABY Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai matte nasai Kimi ni tondeke! Suki suki puwa puwa Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo shinjite yo? Wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto Oshieru yo shinjite PLEASE! Fushigi dayo! |-| English= Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa! I want to see you see you, BABY (Love you love you, puwa puwa!) I want to see you, my wings are beating, beating faster, quickly. (Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa, love you love you, puwa puwa!) When you find me, capture me (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Our love rushes about the vast sky (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Throughout the world, there's no love like ours (OH! YES!!) So then, wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, since when? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, why do I? (Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa!) I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, BE MY BABY I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, wait for me Fly to you! Love you love you, puwa puwa! Then wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me PLEASE! It's strange! Category:Live Shows Category:Event Songs Category:Printemps Category:Hits